The present invention relates to an improved oven of type including an oven structure having an oven interior, an oven door for closing the oven interior, the oven door having a transparent or translucent front plate for allowing viewing of the oven interior through the oven door, and visual adjustment and/or display elements for setting and displaying parameters relating to the operation of the oven.
There are already known ovens in combination with stoves wherein there is provided a vapor coating or tinted hard glass plate in association with the oven door to observe the broiling or baking taking plate within the oven interior when the interior is illuminated. Adjustment controls and display devices are located outside the oven on a service panel on which a digital clock is provided to set the baking or broiling time. In many models, the type of setting, for example top heat, is indicated by corresponding symbols, for example with letters or words by a light display.
Known types of stoves with ovens or separate multiple ovens have the disadvantage that the arrangement of the service panel with its visual adjustment and/or display elements prevents the overall front of the oven from having a unitary surface. Such a unitary surface or appearance is desirable and often necessary with the exacting demands of designs of modern kitchens. The constantly visible display elements present a particular distraction to a unitary surface design, as do the illuminated setting symbols which are visible when turned on.